Shamans at Hogwarts The Hogwarts Express
by Sayiku Mew
Summary: Hagrid drops them off at King's Cross on the Hogwarts Express train. He leaves them and they find Chocolove on the train telling his jokes to Ren and Lyserg. They arrive at Hogwarts Castle safely during the night.


The Hogwarts Express

That night everyone had made sure that all their things were safely in their trunks. They days had passed so quickly and September 1st was only a day away. Chikage was in bed thinking that how was the school like? Everyone else was wondering the same thing. How will the other students be like? Are there other shaman besides them and Ren and Lyserg? They all knew that they would find out tomorrow.

That morning at breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron Chikage was really jumpy and she was very quiet. Yoh was snoozing on the table and HoroHoro was worrying and he was very stiff. Hagrid was extremely cheerful. "Aw com'on... Hogwart's great! Dumbledore's a great man! Best headmaster the school has eve' had!" he kept telling them. "You told us that just a minute ago." said Anna. "But yeh all look so glum! Aren't you exited?" boomed Hagrid. "More like nervous... ' " muttered Chikage.

Hao came back carrying 2 bottles of Butterbeer and he took a seat beside Chikage. "What's wrong? You're so quiet today..." he told her. "I'm nervous. I always am when it comes to new things. A lot of people say I'm shy... it's true." she replied and she sipped her bottle of Butterbeer."Well... you were when we met." Hao admitted. "See? I don't really like socializing. It's just not me. I rarely do anyway..." Chikage said.

HoroHoro came over and said, "You'renervoustoo,Imeanlikeitsomethingnew!" he said quickly. " OO" uh can you repeat that please? And slowly too." said Sakuya. "I mean like are you nervous too? I mean like it's something new, like we're going to a school we have never heard of." HoroHoro replied. "Yeah...I can't get that school out of my head... (sighs)" Chikage said as she took a sip of the Butterbeer. "Had to wake up so early too... " she added as she yawned.

"We got 1 more hour 'till the train leaves! We bette' get our things or we're gonna miss the train!" bellowed Hagrid. They all jumped. "How are we going to get there?" demanded Anna, "We are no where near King's Cross!" "Floo Powder lady. The way we got 'ere and that's how we're gonna get there." replied Hagrid impatiently, "Well then, follow me!" and they all got up and followed him to the place where they had gotten through before. "Now this time say 'King's Cross.'' said Hagrid. This time Yoh went first and he disappeared after he had said King's Cross. HoroHoro almost sneezed when he went into the fireplace. When they had all gotten to the train station, Hagrid got them trolleys to put their supplies in.

"Alrigh' now we gotta go to the platform 9 and 3 quarters." Hagrid told them. "Uh there's only platform 9 and 10." said HoroHoro. "Ah, yeh see yeh gotta get through the barrier, there, see it? Make it look casual and make sure tha' no Muggles see ya." said Hagrid, "Muggles are people with no wizard blood in them." They all went into pairs. HoroHoro went with Hagrid. Chikage and Hao pushed their trolleys infront of the barrier and they pretended they were looking at the schedule and they leaned into the barrier. Yoh and Anna did the thing and Hagrid blocked HoroHoro from view as he went through the barrier and Hagrid pretended he tripped and he fell throught the barrier.

The Hogwarts Express train was a bright scarlet. Chikage saw Ren,Lyserg and to their surprise, Chocolove was with them. He must've been telling one of his lame jokes because Ren was pointing his kwan-doe menacingly at him. Chikage,Hao, Yoh, Anna and HoroHoro sweatdrops

They went up on to the train and Hagrid said, "Don' worry I'll get there anothe' way I just wanted ta make sure yeh all got on safely." and his messy beard twitched and he smiled.

"Well thanks for helping us for so long." said Chikage happily. "You aren't nervous anymore are you?" asked Hao. "Well maybe not so much anymore... just a bit." she admitted. Yoh had found an empty compartment and they all put their things down.

"So what are you going to name your cat?" asked HoroHoro. "After Matamune. Probably Moony. See? He has a little cresent shaped moon on his ear." said Anna as she showed them Moony's ear. "Hao and I decided to name our owl Kani. After my sister. She's gone now though." said Chikage sadly. Hao gave her hand a gentle squeeze, which Chikage found comforting. "By the way it's almost lunch time. I'm starving... " moaned Yoh. "Just 15 more minutes." said Anna.

The lunch trolley came down and they bought a lot of Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties. As they ate they all stared out the window at the landscape, the sky was clear and it was a nice blue. The trees' leaves were falling and they looked like yellow,orange and red flowers from a distance. Then they all heard a voice that said, "Arriving at Hogwarts Castle."

They all changed into their school uniforms and Chikage got all quiet again and HoroHoro started twitching whenever he heard a sound and Yoh was sleeping again a Anna was petting Moony while Hao was continueing to stare out the window. Then the voice sounded again, "Please get out of the compartments. We have arrived."

Note: I updated soon for the reviewer.


End file.
